What is Destiny ?
by NothernVillage
Summary: "Would you still be with me even when I'm in the verge of death...?"


_**"Who wants a sick girl as ...?"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

That girl was reading again. Alone. She was observing her classmates,  
hoping herself had a courage to say'Good Morning'

"I hate...morning's sun light.." the girl whispered.

"Lenka ? Hey Good morning. "

The girl, that known as Lenka shocked, she knew that voice.

"Rinto.."

Lenka smiled, her face was brighter by a mere second.

"You're fine ?" as remembered something, Lenka asked in concerned voice

"Huh ? Of course I'm fine ! The operation is a success !  
"Really ? Oh Good." Lenka said with a relieved voice  
"SO...where's my present?" a sly smirk curled on his lips, "Don't tell me you are not preparing any present at all?"

"Err..You know.I don't know what to give.." she looked down with a flustered look on her face  
"I thought you would said that"  
"Sorry.."  
"as punishment you should go on a date with me, Yeah ?"  
"E-eh !? B-but.."  
"No buts, I'll go to your house at 3 pm"

.

.

.

 **~ Lenka ~**

 **.**

 **.**

The school seemed much slower today.

" _I wonder...am I really look forward for that date..?"_

I burried my face in the books as the bell rang.

I hurriedly went straight back home. opened my wardrobe, searching for the prettiest dress that I could find.  
I stared at my blonde hair that always I tied as a horse tail.

"...should I change my hairstyle?" I wondered as I looke thorugh the mirror,  
carefully, I tied my hair to a twintails. I curled my hair a bit and I added a few hair ornaments.

"The blue sky dress, a sakura colored ribbons tied on my hair...and a white shoes that he bought for me on my 16th birthday"

I smiled happily, and my heart beat escitedly

it's 3 pm, I hurriedly took my purse and waited or him in the front door.

"Hey, wait long?" Rinto's on his casual outfit. I.. almost don't remember when the last time I saw him like that.

He wore the same white rabbit t-shirt, and he wore the dark green jacket he used to wear, riding on hs favorite orange bike.

I smiled to him and chuckled,

"hehe no. Where will we go to?"  
"A secret" He smiled excitedly as I sit behind him.

.

.

.

 **~Rinto~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'I love how we used to be like this, and now we're this close again, I love to her her heartbeat, I love to feel her warm hand, I love her nice shampoo, I love...when she looks at me with that loving expression_ '

I enjoyed every seconds with her, and the journey to 'Amusement Park' seemed too fast. we already arrived.

'You are very cute today...' I want to say that to her, but the words just didn't want to come out.

"Rinto lets go !"  
"After I hand this bike to the staff"

She hold my hand, pulled me toward so many rides, I loved that sweet smile on her face.

"I..really love you too much.."  
"what ?"  
"Nothing"  
"You're weird.." She laughed, and for anything...this is the first time I ever saw her happy again...after..what happened in the hospital.

"Rinto, I want to ride the giant swinging cups"  
"Okay, as your wish princess!"

'I don't know how many times we have spinned.I don't know how many she have laughed, but I know or sure that I...'

"I love you Lenka.."  
"Ehehe what?"  
 **"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH** !" I shouted so loudly, everyone turned toward us, but I only laughed.

.

.

.

 **~Lenka~**

 **.**

 **.**

"I love you so much Lenka !"

I heard he was shouting and my face started to steam

"W-what are you sa-saying..!" I panicked, and covered up my face as he stopped spinning the giant cup

"I said.." He looked at me, reaching his hand...place it on my face "I'm happy that I could still see you..."

He barely whispered that words. I could felt his breath, close to my ear.

My heart's beating...it's beating so fast...  
No..my heart's beating too fast..I..I..couldn't breath!

.

.

"L-Lenka..?!"

.

'What...? Rinto's voice...seemed far away...my head hurts.'

.

"Lenka! Lenka ! Hang in there!"

.

'what is he saying..? why is it so dark ? what..am I doing ?'

.

.

.

 **~Rinto~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lenka hang in there! "

The Nurses took her away...what happened to her ?

I sighed, and I heard couples of footsteps.

"R-Rinto, where's Lenka ? what happened to her ?!"  
"A-Auntie..Uncle..!  
"Where's Lenka ?"  
"She's...inside..I don't know what happened..she just...collapsed.."  
"Lenka !"

A Doctor came out, 'Are you the patient's parents?' the doctor explained about her current condition...but I couldn't..got any of his words..

what he said...heart problem.? I..I couldn't understand what he's saying..

'heart..surgical? transpalant ? You must be kidding me..maybe I misheard..'

.

but her parents're...in verge of tears..

'is this a joke ?'

'You can see the patient now' finally the doctor said.

Her parents entered the room...But I looked from the windows instead...

She looked pale..I can watch her awake..slowly

'where's Rinto..?'

I really couldn't stand it..!  
'Why..she looked fine just lke a minute ago..and now..' ..I ran away.

"out of all people..oh God, why must her..?"

I ran outside, watching the blue sky that turned to be cloudy.

I ran to the nearest park, didn't care if ain would come at anytime.

I ran and covered up my face.

I ran and wondered

Why it must be her...?

.

 ** _~To be continued_**

 _Message from me : Thank you for everyone who's supporting me (if there is..haha)_  
 _Thank you for the comments and feedbacks, I'm really happy ! if you have any advice for stories or anything you can  
_ _e-mail me /kagamine/lenka/17/at/yahoo/dot/com (no space)_


End file.
